Dasey Bell
by Illaengka
Summary: What happens when Casey teaches Marti "Daisy Bell" the "bicycle build for two" song ? First attempt at a fanfic, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Life With Derek**_** or any of its characters. I also do not own the song **_**Daisy Bell**_** (the "bicycle built for two" song).**

Dasey Bell

"Hey Marti, what're you doing?" I asked as I walked into the dining room. Marti was sitting at the table drawing something and it was my way of asking what as politely as possible. Derek may be able to get away with asking directly, but not me. After all, I'm the step-sister, and the one that Derek hates and therefore only about two steps away from "Marti Enemy Number One." Luckily, I managed to get her to like me before Derek's bad influence.

"I'm drawing Dasey," she answered smiling, "I love Dasey." She continued to color the picture. It was of a girl in a white dress. Daisy must have been her imaginary friend or something because I knew her friends and I couldn't recall one named Daisy.

"Oh really? Did you know there's a song about the love of a girl named Daisy?" I asked, I had no idea why it came to mind, but it had been in my head for the past couple days for some reason.

Her eyes lit up, "Really?" She was forgetting about the picture.

"Yeah, do you want me to teach you?" I asked, amazed that she was this interested.

She nodded enthusiastically, so I sang:

_Daisy Daisy_

_Give me your answer do_

_I'm half crazy_

_All for the love of you_

_It won't be a stylish marriage_

_I can't afford a carriage_

_But you'll look sweet_

_Upon the seat_

_Of a bicycle build for two_

She grinned again, "Can we sing it together now?"

"Sure," I said, and we sang it several times before it was time to get ready for dinner.

--

Several weeks went by and Marti continued to be obsessed with the "Daisy" song. I was surprised she hadn't gotten over it yet, it wasn't as tangible as her usual obsessions, yet it was lasting just as long.

Derek came down the stairs and groaned, "Did you _have_ to teach her that song? She won't stop singing it." He sat in his chair and grabbed the remote from me.

I sighed and let him have it for once, "I'm sorry Derek, I didn't expect her to latch on like that; it usually takes something she can touch or act like to keep her interest for that long." And that was completely true, I never thought the song would stick like it had.

"Excuse me, did you just apologize to me?" he asked, clearly thrown by the fact that I let him take the remote without a fight. "You never apologize to me."

"I apologized to myself and the rest of the family, not to you," I said exasperated, "I have to listen to it too you know."

"Hey, my sister is a great singer," he replied, looking way to serious.

"I never said she wasn't. And who was the one who just came downstairs complaining?" I sensed the fight coming, and I wasn't going to be the one to back down.

"Oh right, so now it's my fault? You're the one that taught her the danged song!"

"Oh, yeah, and you had nothing to do with the 'wrong animal sounds stage.'"

"I was just helping her gain a sense of humor, not giving her annoying songs to plague the house with."

"So now she's a plague? When did you start calling 'Smarti' a plague?"

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes-"

"Casey."

"Der-_ek_!"

"Cas-_ey_!"

"Casey! Derek! Want to hear my song?" A cheerful Marti asked from right in front of the TV. Somehow both of us had completely missed her coming downstairs. I hoped she didn't hear what the argument was about. And even though I cared about her feelings, I was about ready to say no, we were busy when Derek answered for us both.

"Sure, Smarti. We'll listen," he said with sincerity that only Marti could extract from him. He had seemingly completely forgotten his earlier annoyance. _Oh well, _I thought_, might as well get used to him listening to her and _only_ her._

"Okay!" She replied quickly.

_Dasey Dasey_

_Give me your answer do_

_I've gone crazy_

'_Cause I love both of you_

_You don't need a stylish marriage_

_Don't even need a carriage_

'_Cause you'll look sweet_

_Upon the seats_

_Of a bicycle built for two_

"Aw, Marti, you changed the words," I said Derek looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean? She's been singing that same thing for weeks."

"Well those aren't the words, but I don't expect you to know that as you were apparently dropped on your head as a child and don't remember any of the nursery rhymes properly."

"Casey's right Smerek," Derek looked at her dumfounded.

"What? You think I was dropped on my head too?"

"No silly, I changed the words. They're better now. They match my picture," she said proudly.

"What picture?" I asked, now just as confused as Derek looked.

"The one I was drawing when you sang the song to me," she said looking slightly hurt that I had forgotten.

"I remember you were drawing a girl named Daisy and that's why I offered to teach you the song," she looked even more hurt now and I had no idea what I was saying wrong.

"Why don't you go get the picture and explain it to me? I haven't seen it, and I want to know what this is all about," said Derek, trying to get to the bottom of this, whatever _this _was.

Marti ran up the stairs to get her picture. When she got back down she climbed into Derek's lap so I got up to lean over his shoulder. The picture was no longer just a girl in white. It now also contained a boy in black and a tandem bicycle in the background.

"This is Dasey," she said proudly.

"Daisy?" Derek asked, "Smarti, a daisy is a flower, or a girl's name. Is this Daisy?" he pointed at the figure in white.

"No silly, that's Casey," she explained.

"That's me? I thought you said you were drawing Daisy, not Casey," I said, still confused.

"Oh, no, you don't get it do you?" she was grinning from ear to ear. I shook my head as did Derek. "The whole picture is Dasey. This is Derek, and this is Casey," she said pointing. "Derek and Casey makes Dasey."

The two of us just stared at her.

"What?"

--

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I know it's not the best. Please review and let me know what I can do better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, wow! I was not expecting such wonderful reviews! Thank you all sooo much! I meant this to be a one shot. I do think it works best ending as it does making you guess what happens next. But due to a few requests for more, here I am. I ended it where I did not knowing who said "what?" at the end. I'm still not sure to be honest. But I'll try to make it work, here I go!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own **_**Life With Derek**_** or any of its characters. Don't own **_**Daisy Bell**_** either.**

Dasey Bell's End

"Oh, no, you don't get it do you?" she was grinning from ear to ear. I shook my head as did Derek. "The whole picture is Dasey. This is Derek, and this is Casey," she said pointing. "Derek and Casey makes Dasey."

The two of us just stared at her.

"What?"

Dasey Bell, Part Two

I felt the shock of what she said start to sink in. What did she mean? Did she think we were going to get married?!? I wonder what on earth gave her that idea. This is not good.

"Marti?" Derek started. He paused when she looked up at him with those big innocent eyes. I waited for her to jump up and yell 'gotcha!' Derek was looking at me now. He was pale. I saw only truth in his eyes. At least I knew he didn't put her up to this.

"Marti, what do you mean?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to be calm, but his voice was shaking and had risen nearly an octave from its regular pitch. He was nervous. We waited for her reply.

"You love Casey," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He paled even more. "See, that's why you're getting so pale," she said matter-of-factly. Was she serious? Or worse, was she right?

"Wha?... Of course I love Casey," he said. What? Did he just admit to loving me? That can't be right, he hates me. His voice became guarded. "She's like my sister, just like you." False, that part was a total lie, but it still hurt. Wait, what? Why would it hurt for him to say he thinks of me as a sister?

Marti gave him an odd look. "No, that's not what I mean," she said. She looked away from him and up at me. "Casey loves you!" she said triumphantly. "See, she's getting all red!"

I immediately put my hands up to my cheeks. She was right, they were hot. "No," I said, Derek spun around to look at me. "I mean yes," I saw something in his eyes. Hope? "He's like my brother." I saw the pain for a split-second before he turned back to Marti.

"See Marti? Brother and sister," he said, his voice was still guarded. "Like you and me, only Casey is old and not as cute as you."

"Der-ek!"

"Well it's true," he said.

"No, it's not," Marti was starting to look exasperated. She turned to me, "You're obviously not old, 'cause he's older than you. He doesn't think of you as his sister, just look at how he treats you and me."

"But you're his little sister," I interrupted, "And you're his real sister. That's why he treats you different." I can explain this rationally. There is nothing between us other than us being a family. Nothing at all.

"No, he treats Lizzie the same way he treats me," she continued. "He thinks of her as a sister, but not you."

"Why would he think of Lizzie as his sister and not me?" I asked. Was that hope in my voice?

"Because he loves you," she stated.

"Yes, he loves me, like a sister. Like he loves you and like he loves Lizzie." I'm lying to her and to myself.

"I am still here you know," Derek said, slightly annoyed.

"Then you explain to her that she's wrong. You don't love me. I mean, you do, but you love me like a sister," I told him.

He was silent.

"I'm your sister Derek, say it," I was challenging him to deny it.

"I…" He looked pained.

"Derek at a loss for words, isn't this fun," I taunted, but it was forced. I wanted him to say something. I needed to hear what he had to say. I _needed_ it. Why do I care so much? He's my brother; 'STEP-brother' said the little voice inside my head. "It's not that hard. Just say 'Casey is my sister, and I love her like a brother loves his sister.'"

He looked at me with that unreadable expression again.

"At least say something," I couldn't take it anymore.

"Marti, go to your room," he answered.

"What? Why?" she complained.

"I need to talk to Casey." He replied, calmly, truthfully.

"Ooohhh," she said and practically sprinted up the stairs.

I stiffened. We were alone now. "Marti sure gets some strange ideas, doesn't she?" I asked realizing that my voice did not sound anywhere near as confident as it should.

"Casey…" he said.

"Derek?" I'm not sure I want to know what he's trying to say anymore. It's going to hurt, I just know it.

"I'm not sure how Marti found out, but she's right about one thing," he was ready to admit something.

"What was she right about?" I leaned forward a little. Why am I leaning toward him?

"If you take my name and your name and squish them together, it does come out sounding like 'daisy,'" he smirked.

"Der-ek! You had to send Marti to her room to say that?" really, that was all he was going to say? I leaned away again.

"Not exactly," he replied. "But I already said something, it's your turn. Was she right about anything else?" So he wants to do this that hard way, okay, I can do that.

"Well she was right when she said you're older than me. You're the old one." I said playing his game right along with him.

"Casey, I'm not that much older than you," he informed me.

"Not much, but it's still the truth. Did she say anything else?" We were running out of things to say.

"Well, she does love both of us." He was serious. It touched my heart to hear him admit that she loves me, but that really wasn't the bottom of the issue.

"When did she say that?" I asked.

"In her song." He replied.

"That's cheating. You can't do that." This was going to take forever.

"Sure I can." He smirked again.

"Well, in that case, she has gone crazy." I told him.

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about," he looked slightly angry.

"Well, how else do you explain all that she said? Is it true? Do you love me?" There, I did it. I asked right out. I mentally crossed my fingers. What exactly did I want him to say?

He was silent for a moment. "She was right that you're not my sister," he said finally.

"Derek, what does that mean?" I waited for his response.

"I don't know," he answered. He did look confused. "What does it mean Casey?" His eyes were hopeful again, and this time he didn't bother to hide it.

"Derek…"

"Oh, now look who's at a loss for words," he taunted me back smirking _again_. I guess I deserved it.

"Derek, this really isn't funny," I told him.

"No, I guess not," he replied seriously.

"I think it's still your turn. Did she say anything else that was true?" I asked.

"I don't think I can tell you," he said.

"Why not?" I was leaning in again.

"Well, against my better judgment I… What I mean to say is… Ever since you moved in… I mean… I…" he faltered. This was so strange for him. Why couldn't he just say what he wanted to say?

"Derek, tell me. Please?" Our faces were inches apart now.

"Casey, I think… I really… might just… sorta… care about you…" Wow, that was like pulling teeth.

"Not like a sister though, right?" He looked tortured. "Sorry Derek, I'm kidding. And I think, I really, might just, sorta, care about you too." I leaned in those few inches and kissed him.

When I pulled away he had the funniest grin on his face.

"I lied," he said.

I stared at him in shock. "What?!? Der-_EK!"_ no way did he just say that!

He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me toward him.

"I don't _think_, I _know_," he kissed me. "It's not _might_, it's _definitely_," he kissed me again. "It's not _sorta_, it's _completely_," another kiss. "And I don't just _care_ about you, I _love_ you," and when he kissed me, it was so perfect I didn't want it to ever end.

"I love you too," I told him.

"Finally!" we heard from the top of the stairs.

"Marti!"

"What?"

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is less family, and more romance… There's also a lot more of Casey's thoughts it this one. And yes, it's OOC, mostly Derek. Sorry about that, I just figured that, given the situation, they'd probably act a little goofy anyway. I hope it doesn't ruin the first part… Let me know what you think!**


End file.
